10 melodias, 10 vidas, 10 historias
by Klan-destino
Summary: esta es la primera historia que subo, relata 10 vidas de Naruto basadas en canciones, por favor entren a leer


10 melodías, 10 historias,

Puse10 canciones al azar y me puse a escribir lo que se me viniera a la mente al momento de escucharlas, al final solo me paro a corregir los errores ortográficos, esto es lo que me dicta la mano.

Esta es la primera historia que subo así que les agradecería mucho opiniones sinceras sobre mis puntos fuertes o débiles, sin mas les dejo la historia

Sonrisa muerta Anabantha

Naruto:

Estas frente a mi y con esas lagrimas, bien sabes que no me gusta verte sufrir, que odio verte triste y sollozante, me pides que salve a Sasuke, a ese teme pero ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Tu lo amas y yo…… yo solo quiero verte feliz, aunque sea con otra persona, aunque no sea conmigo, porque te protejo, te defendí con la vida en esa pelea con Garaa, te defendí del teme en el hospital cuando tiro las manzanas que tu le pelaste, pero aun así tu lo sigues queriendo y yo aun así te quiero a ti, no se si lo mío es masoquismo y simplemente esos flechazos que se dan una ves en la vida, pero ya me toco, tu sonrisa me ha enseñado que vale la pena morir, solo quiero estar contigo hasta el final, por esa sonrisa que quiero proteger, solo por eso lo traeré para ti, para verte feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

Deja que esto no acabe nunca Barricada y Extremoduro

Lee

Se que e un principio yo no quería llegar a esto, yo estaba solo y miserable como perro abandonado por los rechazos de Sakura-san y tu tan sola por la fría mirada de Neji así que solo nos reuníamos para evitar estar solos pero esto ya se esta convirtiendo en ago mas ¿es bastante deprimente? No estoy de humor para hablar de la llama de la juventud o incluso de entrenar, solo me siento asqueroso por usarte de esta manera ¡tu! Mi compañera de equipo, pero no me resisto cuando lo estamos haciendo me pierdo, tus caricias, tus gemidos, tus besos y yo intuyo que esto no durara mucho y de una u otra forma evito estar en esta enfermiza relación que no nos llevara a nada pero: cuanto lo disfruto, en esos momentos no quiero que esto termine nunca, que esos orgasmos duren siempre y nada nos separe, apagamos la vela y poco nos importara lo que mañana nos pase.

Antes de las guerras Eskorbuto

Danzou

Esta canción por su corta duración (1:11) la puse 3 veces

Se que mi historia no es la mas brillante o la mas honorable pero en si es la única que no se adorna con hechos heroicos innecesarios ni tergiversaciones de la verdad, la guerra Ninja y su mundo, en el mundo en que vivimos es una realidad constante, yo no soy como Sarutobi y los demás ninjas que se creen santos cuando sus manos están manchadas de sangre y vísceras, y me escondo en la oscura clandestinidad y desde ahí lucho por el bien de Konoha defendiéndola con mi vida y mi muerte, quizás algunos de mis métodos no sean los mas éticos o morales pero no me arrepiento porque son pequeños males en pro de bienes mayores, así que no me arrepiento de nada, aunque es mas fácil olvidar, si algo nos ha mostrado la guerra es que es cruel y solo el mas cruel gana, traje la guerra conmigo y ya no puedo separarla de mi, yo no puedo crear una vida nuevo, espero la paz preparándome para la guerra.

Delirium tremens Joaquín Sabina

Suigetsu

Si es tonto y estupido pero en mi hay sensaciones raras que me atrevería a llamar sentimientos, siempre he vivido mi vida y la he regido e acuerdo a los impulsos del momento, luchando por placer, por volverme mas fuerte y quizás solo por diversión, la única persona que realmente admire fue Zabusa-sempai asi que no creo que resulte un gran modelo en estos momentos, jajajaja me río de mi mismo en la situación en la que e metí, digo tu corazón ya le pertenece a alguien mas pero tu eres una bruja que con tus hechizos sabes curar así que ¿Por qué no me curas un poco esta extraña sensación que surge de mi? Si si antes de que se te ocurra golpearme déjame decirte que se que no tengo oportunidad contigo, así como tu nunca las has tenido con Sasuke, que flojera, siempre delirando y hablando de el hasta en mi confesión, pero ya ves, nos domina y nosotros le seguimos, pero eso que importa ahora? Estoy altamente alcoholizado y espero que mañana no recuerdes esto y con suerte yo tampoco, así que dame un besito y echemos una porra al delirium tremens.

Tonight tonight The Smashing Pumpkins

Sakura

Nos encontramos juntos esta noche, se lo que me vas a decir, dirás algo sobre la aldea, dirás algo sobre tu promesa y no dudo que hables de tu deber en plena guerra hagamos algo semejante ¿pero? Si mañana mueres no quiero dejarte ir con la amargura que uno de tus sueños muera contigo, se que sueñas conmigo y ¿sabes? Yo empecé a soñar contigo, he cambiado y tu también, poco a poco casi sin darnos cuenta, así que por favor cree en mi y en mis palabras, se que no te arrepentirás de esta decisión, así que te lo pido, pasa la noche conmigo, alejémonos de las convenciones sociales, que dicen que no somos esposos ni siquiera novios pero: necesito sentirte dentro de mi y tener tu vida entre mis piernas así, se que antes solo era Sasuke-kun pero antes no podía distinguir la luz de la oscuridad, cree en mi y yo aliviare tu dolor, cree en mi en esta noche en medio de la guerra para aliviar tu soledad y también aliviar la mía.

Hablando de la libertad La renga

Kisame

Si por algo mate al feudal es por no soportar que alguien mas débil que yo, solo por nacer en casa noble fuera tuviera el poder, si por algo huí de la aldea es porque no resistí que alguien comandara mis acciones sin una razón de peso mas que "aquí naciste, aquí te jodes" así que me uní a akatsuki porque el poder es lo único que respeto, me he vuelto el amigo de Itachi-san porque el es fuerte y lo respeto por eso, si bien es cierto que me utilizo a mi y a los demás no me molesta, yo lo sabia y no actúe para impedirlo, el era mi camarada así que eso es lógico, le temía y al mismo tiempo apreciaba, pero eso ahora no importa, me gustaba pelear y lo hacia muy bien, era temido y llamado el bijou sin cola, me gustaba la libertad de akatsuki, no había reglas y si bien obedecíamos al líder siempre nos dejaba bastante margen de actuación personal, ya no era Kisame de la aldea de la niebla, ahora solo era Kisame y ya era un individuo, así que no me siento mal que mi decapitada cabeza este cayendo al suelo, es mas, me agrada este final, dejo atrás muchas cosas, pero fui libre y si morir es el precio, ¿pues que chingaos importa? Fui salvaje y viví rápido, tal como mi cuerpo fue cercenado, vaya hasta fue divertido morir.

Tu tranquilo y a lo tuyo Fe de ratas

Deidara

Piromanía, si al algo que me gusta es mi arte piromaniaco, se ven increíbles esas pequeñas obras de arte, su belleza efímera y su posterior fin, vaya si me gusta ver la cara de la gente al ver que son hermosas, bellamente letales asi que mi arte me enorgullece y mucho, si s cierto, lo de las manos solo es un pequeño precio a pagar, pero cundo veo a la gente y sus caras de temor al ver su inminente muerte, noto a Tobi algo esquivo pero seguro solo es miedo, finalmente vamos a pelear y con las pelas viene la posibilidad de morir pero no me preocupo, se que podemos vencer, vencerá al sharingan y demostrare que un genio puede vencer a patéticos perdedores que tiene todas las armas como shinobis solo por nacer en un clan, les demostrare a todos que mi arte efímero es superior, que dejara su marca en la tierra y la historia, con el tiempo, me dará la razón.

No dejes que Caifanes

Jiraiya

Patéticamente borracho en a barra de este sucio bar y ni aun así, con la embotacion de mis sentidos puedo evitar pensar en ti, visito prostíbulos buscando en todas y en ninguna tu rostro y tu cariño pero aun así te siento tan lejos de mi, se que has colocado un telón de acero alrededor de tus sentimientos y me duele, y me duela aun mas que andes perdida, como yo, apostando y bebiendo para olvidar pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? Un viejo que espía jovencitas y escribe novelas porno para tener una salida a todos los fuegos que queman en mi, pero ahora tengo algo que darte, por favor ven a la aldea y se la hokage, por eso llevo a Naruto conmigo, yo no te puedo convencer pero quizás si lo pueda lograr el, quizás el si llegue a ese espacio que has cerrado a los demás, solo espero que aun estés tan bella como siempre lo has estado y que quizás solo quizás algún día le hagas caso a este pobre viejo enamorado.

Stay away Nirvana

Kimimaro

Soledad, frío, miseria y sinsentido fue toda mi existencia previa, no comprendía el todo y el nada de este mundo y si me lo preguntas no sabría la respuesta adecuada a la situación en la que me encuentro pero ¿Qué carajo me importa? Para alguien cuya vida no tenia propósito tener una bandera a la cual servir es algo que no se puede agradecer más ¿o me lo vas a negar? Servir a Orochimaru-sama y permitirle vivir dentro de mi es mas que suficiente para darle sentido a mi vida, me ha bendecido con un gran poder y se lo tengo que agradecer, porque su nombre es mi bandera, me ha bendecido con un gran poder y no dudo que estos sean os designios del señor. El nos dio la libertad con la condición que encontremos nuestro camino y yo ya la encontré, así que no me importa morir para que mi amo cumpla sus sueños.

Fantasmas del pasado Envidia Kotxina

Zabusa

Viviendo día a día con esos recuerdo de mi ya lejana juventud, evitando pensar aunque sea por un momento esos momentos cuando era un vil niño obligado a matar a sus compañeros, perturbador ya que si muchos mataron a sus amigos llenos de lagrimas y remordimientos en mi caso se sintió tan bien que se volvió mi mayor placer, así que me convertí en uno de los espadachines legendarios, espejo de la brutalidad de mi aldea y perro del estado, así que mi sangre fría acabo por dormir le resto de mis hambres y emociones y dejo solo un hambre que no se puede olvidar, el hambre por el poder y por eso mi fallido intento de golpe de estado, que fallo por la falta de personas que siguieran a este loco, incluso con el patético intento de mitzukage que teníamos, así que aquí estoy, acecinando gente para reunir mas fondos, sigue la pelea contra el Ninja copia y Haku esta melancólico pero ahora eso no importa.

Tengo que admitir que en la historia de Zabusa regrese un poco la canción por el hecho que no duraba tanto como el resto de las canciones.


End file.
